Viens on fait un truc de malade
by plumenoir
Summary: La vie de Derek et Stiles, jalonée de moments importants, qui les marquera, tous empreints des même phrases...


-Viens on fait un truc de malade!

Derek ne releva même pas les yeux du journal qu'il lisait. Il n'avait que trop l'habitude des pensées totalement folle de Stiles, il se demandait même pourquoi il continuait à l'écouter.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mystère irrésolue, l'un de ceux qui le laissait perplexe était la raison pour laquelle Stiles venait au loft dès qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Isaac ne passait pas tout son temps dehors ou que lui et Peter faisaient le moindre effort pour se rendre aimable auprès du jeune garçon.

-Vient, on fait un truc de ouf, un truc tellement énorme que personne ne s'en remettra! Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient tous habitués à la présence de ce jeune garçon trop bavard, d'une certaine façon. Quand il le renvoyait chez lui plus tôt, Erica ou Boyd ne manquaient jamais de demander où était le fils Stilinski, Peter achetait du lait écrémé, parce que c'était le préféré de Stiles, alors qu'Issac et lui-même étaient habitués au lait demi-écrémé et Isaac, justement, quand il n'était pas fourré Dieu sait où, se faisait une joie de jouer au jeu vidéo avec l'autre jeune.

Derek ignorait si il avait remarqué toutes ses petites attentions, ces changements dans leur comportement à tous, mais tout cela était bien là et amenait le plus jeune des Hale à la conclusion que Stiles faisait à présent partie de la meute. Comme chacun d'entre eux. Les crocs et les poils en moins.

-De quoi parles tu, Stiles?

-Viens… exprima enfin le jeune homme, après un temps d'hésitation, vient on sort ensemble.

-Viens, on fait un truc de malade.

Derek releva la tête, à moitié endormie, le haut de son buste se trouvait allongé sur le lit aux odeurs aseptisés de l'hôpital.

Il connaissait cette phrase. Et la dernière fois, Stiles avait obtenu gain de cause. Petit à petit, ce battant chaque jour et le harcelant jusqu'à le rendre fou, Derek lui avait obtenu un cinéma. Puis une sortie au restaurant. Puis une sortie à la patinoire. Rien de bien transcendant de par la banalité du choix de leurs sortie, mais peu à peu le lycanthrope avait put découvrir une facette du jeune Stilinski qu'il ignorait jusqu'à lors. De fil en aiguille et sans que Derek ne sache vraiment comment, ils s'étaient retrouvé à s'embrasser sur le pas de la porte du plus jeune.

Et bon sang, qu'Est-ce que ca avait été bon…

-Viens, on fait un truc de ouf, un truc tellement énorme que personne ne s'en remettra!

Décidément, c'était bien le même discourt que lui avait tenu son actuel petit ami quelque six mois plus tôt!

Pourtant, il l'avait payé, cette idée merveilleuse!

En effet, si ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ce n'était pas pour rien: les deux garçons avaient rendez vous c'est pourquoi Stiles était arrivé en plein milieux d'un entrainement, ce présentant légèrement en avance sur le lieu dit.

Il avait fallut d'une perte de contrôle, d'un coup mal placé de Boyd… Et Derek n'avait put dormir de la nuit, restant auprès de l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses louveteaux.

-Stiles, arrête de dire des bêtises et repose toi.

-Non, écoute.

Il avait cette air sérieux qu'il n'empruntait que lors de très rare occasions, lors d'événements important. Derek le savait, ces derniers temps il s'était surpris à observer bien plus son petit copain et ses réactions, à chaque fois que celui-ci ce trouvait dans la même pièce de que lui, en réalité, son regard se portait automatiquement sur lui, comme pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, de cette réelle présence, car il se demandait encore ce que Stiles faisait au côté d'un loup garou aigris et replié sur lui-même comme lui.

-Vient… Vient on tombe amoureux.

-Viens on fait un truc de malade.

Cette fois ils étaient tranquillement installé contre un arbre aux abords du jardin de la propriété des Hale, Stiles installé entre les jambes de Derek dans une position qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement, lisant le même livre et profitant ainsi des premiers rayons de soleils d'un été qui s'annonçait timidement.

Et avec lui les derniers instants durant lesquels ils pourraient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Stiles partant à la fac à l'automne, ils seraient séparé par trois cent kilomètres à l'automne.

A nouveau, le lycanthrope reconnue cette phrase. La dernière fois, contrairement à la précédente, Stiles n'avait pas eu à ce battre pour obtenir gain de cause: Derek était déjà totalement addict et ses lèvres cherchaient sans arrêt, à l'époque mais encore aujourd'hui, les lèvres de son préavis, à la manière d'un drogué réclamant sa prochaine dose.

-Stiles…

-Non, tait toi.

Derek frissonna. Peu à peu, et à force de temps passé avec une bande de loup plein de dent ayant tous une casier judicaire -excepté Scott, le doux Scott qui se retrouvait toujours blanc comme neige- Stiles prenait de l'assurance, acte qui enchantait son compagnon.

-Viens, on fait un truc de ouf, un truc tellement énorme que personne ne s'en remettra!

Dans les rayons du soleil, la peau laiteuse du fils du shérif ressortait encore plus, donnant envie à l'autre d'y gouté. Dire que dans quelques mois cette vision enchanteresque ce retrouvait à trois cent kilomètres de lui! Alors bien sur, comme avaient essayés de le rassurer Stiles et Peter lorsqu'il avait appris cette nouvelle, il y avait internet, Skype et les messages mais ca ne serait jamais comme ce glisser par la fenêtre de la chambre d'ado de son aimé, de déposer un baiser sur son épaule et de s'endormir, lové contre lui et respirant l'odeur douce de ses cheveux rasé. Ca allait lui manquer. Stiles allait lui manquer.

Et puis l'université était pleine de nouvelles aventures, de gens mieux que lui, des gens qui utilisaient des phrases complètes pour s'exprimer et qui n'utilisaient pas des borborygme incompréhensible pour s'exprimer, par exemple. Stiles aurait tôt de l'oublier malgré ce qu'il en disait et ca lui brisait le cœur. Son loup lui hurlait d'attraper le jeune garçon et de l'emporter dans un endroit connu de lui seul pour s'assurer qu'ils auraient le droit au 'happy ending' qu'ils méritaient, loin de toute contrainte et de tout danger. Mais partir à l'université rendait Stiles heureux, cela ce voyait à la lueur de contentement qui scintillait dans son regard à chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué, et pour le bonheur de son compagnon, Derek était prêt à voir son cœur piétiné par un blondinet à la bouche pulpeuse et enjoué ou à laisser partir l'homme qu'il aimait si loin. Tant pis. Tant pis pour lui et pour les grands projet qu'il avait prévu pour eux deux dans ce cas, tant qu'il pouvait voir Stiles heureux.

-Viens. Viens tu viens vivre avec moi.

-Viens on fait un truc de malade.

Cette fois et pour la première fois, ce fut Derek qui emprunta cette réplique qui avait jaloné leur vie à deux. Pour la première fois, il goutait à la prononciation de cette phrase, aux yeux surpris de l'homme qu'il aimait, cette fois, c'était à lui de faire une proposition qui allait bousculer leur quotidien.

Stiles se trouvait sagement allongé sur le grand lit qu'ils avaient acheté quelque mois plus tôt, révisant en prévision des ses partiels de fin d'années. Ses derniers partiels. Bon sang, tant de temps avait passé depuis leur premier baisé, leur premier rendez vous, leur première étreinte ou bien même leur première rencontre!

-Derek, tu…

-Chut.

Derek avait tout prévu, chaque solution alternatives, chaque scénario dans les moindres détails jusqu'à la couleur de ses chaussettes. Mais cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de stresser. Bon sang, si le jeune humain, l'amour de sa vie, le repoussait, il en mourrai, cette fois c'était sur!

-Viens, on fait un truc de ouf, un truc tellement énorme que personne ne s'en remettra!

Stiles se mis à lui sourire franchement. Il aurait put s'attendre à de nombreuse choses -il c'était révélé et ceux depuis le début de leur relation que bien qu'il soit celui qui prenait les initiatives Derek était le plus romantique des deux- pour célébrer leur six ans de vie communes mais il trouvait le fait que loup garou lui emprunte SA réplique trop mignon. Après tout ce temps, ils s'aimaient encore. Oh, cela n'avait pas était facile, car, après tout, la vie ne ressemble à un des romans à l'eau de rose qu'il lisait discrètement à la bibliothèque quand il était plus jeune et que Scott jouait au action-man entre les rayons emplis de livre et de connaissance.

Parfois, la vie était compliquée, il l'avait appris à ces dépend. Parfois c'est dure de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne répond pas aux texto aux appels ou même quand on toque à la porte parce qu'il ne va pas bien, parce qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Parfois c'est dur de devoir affronter la vrai vie en face, de ne pas pouvoir attendre que papa nous aide à résoudre nos problèmes et de devoir ravaler nos larmes. Parce que c'est comme ca. Parce que c'est la vie.

Pourtant, Derek était toujours là et lui aussi, il se demandait souvent pourquoi. Et puis son compagnon le prenait dans ses bras et alors, lors de ce petit instant ou une quiétude toute particulière l'encerclait, l'enfermant dans un cocon grisant de bonheur et de complète félicité qui ne le quitterait qu'à l'instant ou il serait contraint de quitter les bras de son amant, à cette instant seulement, il s'en rappelait: il n'y avait pas de raison.

C'Était fou, probablement. Insensé, sans hésitation. Et peut être même un peu égoïste parfois. Mais c'était comme ca. Et il l'aimait, Dieu qu'il l'aimait!

Stiles, perdu dans la contemplation du temps qu'il avait eu ensemble jusqu'à présent ou les images se succédaient dans un trombinoscope flou de souvenir, heureux ou non, comme cette fois où ils avaient eu leur première vrai dispute et que Stiles étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient rompu, il était rentré en larme et où Derek avait passé la nuit sur le pas de sa porte, attendant qu'on lui laisse une chance de se faire pardonné, le jeune garçon -plus si jeune maintenant, il allait vers ses vingt trois ans, il était un homme- ne remarqua pas son amour qui, à genou sortie une petite boite bleu en velours, et l'ouvrie, ce n'est lorsque qu'il parla que Stiles reprit contact avec la réalité son cœur cessant de battre par la même occasion.

-Viens, tu m'épouse.

J'ai pas posté depuis… trente mille ans! Et si c'est nul bah… c'est la faute à la fatigue!

Bref, j'espère que, si vous avez lut jusqu'ici et pas appuyé sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite, vous avez passé un chouette moment et si c'est le cas, c'hésitez pas à me laisser une gentille review et même si vous avez détesté, venez me dire pourquoi, ca fait toujours du bien à l'écriture! Et puis même si vous avez envie de parler du conflit Israelo-palestinien ou de la fin du monde en Ireland, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message! J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée!

Bye!

Plumenoir.


End file.
